Where did THIS come from...?
by maru
Summary: AHHHH! Random insanity! OOCness!! THE HORROR OF THE SHONEN/SHOJO SENSHI SAILOR SPIRIT FINGERS!!!!^_^;; Read and review please.:)
1. Beware of the shonen/shojo, Sailor Spiri...

*** * ***

Xellos:^_^ Ohiyo, minna-san!! 

Filia:*mumble* Namagomi... 

Xellos:*twitch* Baka lizard! 

Filia:*mace-sama smash* HUMPH!! 

And thus the day begins. 

Amelia: Oooooh! The sun is on the side of justice!! Nothing can go wrong now!! 

Lina: Riggghhht... 

Xellos:*walks up next to Lina and talks to her in a low whisper so no one else can hear* You know, Lina *checking her out*, you really do have a sexy body, even if it IS underdeveloped...*big sadistic smirk*^______^ 

Lina:*blush, smash, hedlock* Xellos, YOU SICKO!!!!*tightens grip* 

Xellos:*choking noises* 

Zelgadis: You know, Lina, since Xellos is a sadomasochist, he probably LIKES being hurt by you and you're holding SO damn close... 

Xellos:^_______^ Mmmm, ohhh yeahhh... 

Lina:*taking heed to Zel's words and dropping Xellos, runing wayyyy ahead of the group* Eyyyyyuuucckkk!!! 

Xellos:*sigh* Oh well. But at least I still have you, Zelly-kun!!*hug and tries to kiss* 

Zel: RA TILT!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs over to Lina* 

Xellos:*cough* I was getting a tad cold... 

Suddenly, a rather cubby Hawaiian male figure garbed in a blue Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon outfit jumps in front of the gang. 

Weirdo Dude: SHOW ME SPRIRITFINGERS!!!*wiggles fingers* 

All but that crazy dude:*SWEATDROP* 

Lina:*still sweatdropping* Eh...who're YOU? 

Dude: Moi? I am Sailor Spiritfingers!!*wiggles fingers* 

All but Sailor Spiritfingers: Wha...? 

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Dragonslave: Well, there's this funny/retarted movie called Bring it On about cheerleading stuff, and this gay dude uses an excercise called "spiritfingers" where you wiggle your fingers vigerously. There's this dude in my class who's a valley boy(like a valley girl cept he's a guy. we call him that.:)) and watches Bring it On so much and he annoys the hell out of us by saying some of the cheers like "I'm wanted, I'm hot! I'm everything you're not! Who am I? Just guess! Guys wanna touch my chest!", but he also does spirit fingers.^_^;; 

Sailor Spiritfingers: THOSE are not spiritfingers!*shows wiggling fingers* THESE are spiritfingers! And these*brings up fingers in front of face* are GOLD... 

Zel:*annoyed, and putting up his middle finger* Check out MY spiritfinger. 

Xellos: I've got spirit fingers...

Lina:*WHACK* Hentai! 

Gourry:*clueless as usual* Huh?@_@ 

SSF(Sailor Spiritfingers):*pom poms*That's allright! That's okay! You're gonna pump our gas someday!!*cheer* 

Xellos: That didn't sound right, but... 

Xellos:*suddenly has cheerleading uniform on and pom poms* We sparkle! We shine! We always have a good time!!*cheer jumping up and down*

Amelia:Ummmm.... 

Lina:*sigh* You're now officialy a fruit, Xellos. 

Zel: Wasn't he one allready? 

Xellos:*does the brick wall thing with his hand* Tch! Talk to the hand, 'cause the face don't wanna hear it!! 

Lina: I think it's safe to call him a valley girl/boy. 

Zel: Nobody's safe around Xellos. 

SSF: I dub thee Sailor Fruitcake!! Stand now, Xellos Metallium!!

Xellos:I feel so special.*sniff* 

SSF: SHOW ME THOSE SPIRIT FINGERS, EVERYONE!!!*wiggles fingers* 

Xellos: Oooh, hey Lina, wanna see my spirit stick?^___^ 

Lina:*POUNDPOUNDPOUNDPOUND* 

Xellos: Itai... 

SSF:*sees Zel hitting your head on an unfortunate nearby tree, causing it to fall over 'cause he's a chimera* Hey! Be kind to nature! 

Zel: *mumble* Yeah, well, tell nature to be kind to ME. 

Xellos: Speaking of that...nature calls!!*turns around and takes a wizz behind a shrub* Dum dee dum dee do... 

Amelia:*sweatdrop* Can Mazoku even do that? 

Lina: I honestly don't wanna know, not even for science's sake.>.<

Xellos's voice: Well, what does it SOUND like to you? 

Amelia: It sounds like-- 

Lina: AMELIA!!!! 

Amelia: Sorry, Miss Lina!! 

Xellos: *still wizzing* La la la...*singing* Don't wizz on the electric fence! 

Gourry: Why not? 

Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu.^_^ 

Gourry: *thinking "sore wa himitsu desu" means that he can pee on it* Okay! *wizz on electric fence* 

**ZZZZAAAAPPPPP!!!KAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!**

Lina: GOURRY, YOU JELLYFISH BRAINS!!!*WHACK* 

Gourry: ITAI!!! 

Hellmaster Phibrizo: So, you wizzed on the electric fence, eh? 

Zel: *#^%*#ing life. 

Valgarv: I'll say! 

Phibby: Welcome to hell, fellas. 

***************************** 

SD: What did I tell you? Total nonesense!^_^ Read the next chapter: Hooray for Gaav-sama!!


	2. Hooray for Gaav-sama!!

Gaav: I need some coffe. 

Zel: Me too. 

Val: *gasp, starry-eyed* IT'S GAAV-SAMA!!!!!*runs around with the "Hooray for Gaav-sama!" flag* Bishonen Senshi Sailor Garv!!!^o^ 

Gaav:*changes into Sailor Scout suit* Demon King Power!!! 

Filia: Valgarv! How can I atone for the sins of my race? 

Val: Take this!*hands her another flag like his* 

Filia: *sweatdrop* Ah...allright...whatever you say... 

Lina: This is bad. 

Phibby:*rolling on the ground with laughter* 

Xellos:*pushes Amelia down on the ground with Phibby* Whoops!!^_^ 

Phibby: Hey Ame!!^___^ 

Amelia: AHHHH! *stands up, strikes a justice pose, and points at Xellos* That was TOTALLY unjust, Mr. Xellos! 

Zel:*valley girl voice* Like, TOTALLY!! 

Everyone: *stopping whatever they were doing to look at Zel* 

Zel: *sigh* I just don't fit in here. 

Val: *now getting high offa some hairspray* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....@______^ 

Zel: *sees Val* Oh, good idea.*gets rubber cement* Oooooh, that's the stuff...^-^ 

Amelia: MR. ZELGADIS!!! MR. VALGARV!!! That'a unbeliveibly unjust!! Inhalents are evil!! So's marijuana and cocaine, and other stuff like that! Same with pills!! 

Val: *stoned* But theyyy're just mah mediiiciiinnnne....*falls over* 

Zel: They don't effect me, they just make me feel better, 'cause I'm a chimera. 

Amelia: But, what happens when you find your cure and turn back into a human? Won't it hurt you? 

Everybody but Ame: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

Zel: Like THAT'LL ever happen!!HAHAHAHA!!! 

Amelia: *courageous pose* Mr. Zelgadis! Never give up! Never surrender!!mystere> We'll find your cure!! 

Mystere: That's right!! Justice overcomes all!!*takes out sword and strikes a justice pose* 

Hiro, Ruby, Jean, Ronfar, Lemina: *sweatdrop* We know it's you, Leo. 

Mystere: *sweatdrop* Leo? I am not the White Knight! I am Mystere! I fight for justice! 

Hiro: And you have a voice that sounds like Zordon from the Power Rangers. 

Everyone: Go go Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Ranger-ers!! 

Zel: ...I'm gonna go find a place to sleep and set up camp. 

Lina: Yeah, same here. See you guys later. 

Xellos: Oooh! This should be fun!!^____^ 

A while later, Lina and Zel are looking from a nice place to hit the hay(NOT together) and set up camp, while Xellos follows them in invisible mode. 

Lina: *YYYYYAAAAWWWWWNNNNNN* Boy, I'm hungry... 

Zel: Are you ever NOT? 

Lina:...Probably not. 

Xellos: Heehee!*points his staff at the ground in fron of Lina and a bunch of worms, slugs, maggots, and other stuff like that appear* 

Lina: EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!*jumps onto Zel(think Satoshi and Kasumi)* 

Zel: Aaak! Geez, Lina! Quit that!! Get off!! 

Lina: *scared girly voice* NO WAY!!! Those things are s-scary!! 

Zel:*sweatdrop, sigh* I can't belive this...c'mon, get off. 

Lina: *jumps behind Zel and grips him around the waist and peeks around at the bugs* Keep them away!!! 

Zel: Okay, okay!! Goz'Vrow!! 

Bugs: EEEP!*die* 

Lina: Are...are they gone? 

Zel: Yes, Lina, they're gone. 

Lina: YAY!!*hugs Zel* Oh, and...*ahem* None of this happened, right? 

Zel: *shrugs* I guess not. 

Lina: Good! Let's go!!*skips off* 

Xellos: Oh, crap...that wasn't supposed to happen! And where'd those bugs come from? STUPID PG-13 RATING!!!!!!!!*tries to break his staff in half with his knee but remembers that it can't be broken* Damn... 

Later on, everyone's back at camp. 

Gourry: *SNORE* ZZzzz...zzZ...ZzzZ...*drool*...food...I wish you could cook more often for me, Syphiel...ZZZZzzzzzz... 

Lina: YYYYAAWWWNNNN...!*stretch* 

Zel: *yawn, scratches chest* 

Xellos: *whistling* 

All: ... ... ... 

Lina: ...Just end the chapter allready. 

SD: Okay. <div> 

< Prev 1. Beware of the shonen/shojo, Sailor Spiri...2. Hooray for Gaav-sama!!

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F230449%2F2%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F230449%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F230449%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F230449%2F2%2F



End file.
